Hermione Coral Veita
by Sesshy's lover77
Summary: She finds that she is a pure blood named Hermione C Veita. Is she ready to accept her true self?How will others react?She isstuck with Draco,as they are the head girl/boy. THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED TO MY OTHER ACCOUNT I LUV WRITING67! PLease go there.
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter: Hermione G. and Draco M.

**This is my first Harry Potter fanfic! DO NOT FLAME ME PLEASE! Every spell that you don't recognize it isn't because you forgot it, it's because I am making most of them up. Just clearing that up….yeah so let's get to it!**

**Prolog!**

It is the middle of summer now, only months ago Voldemort died. The Wizarding world is still vibrating with the effects of the dark lord's demise. Soon we 7th years were to return to school to finish our last year of our Wizarding training.

I looked up as an owl flew through my window dropping a letter with the H I have come to love and recognize as the Hogwarts seal.

Slicing open the letter it read,

_"Miss. Granger,_

_I know that this summer has been hard for you and you have lost many that matter to you, for this I am very sorry for your loss. We have discovered something that involves you._

_You Hermione Granger are not who you think you are. Your real name is Hermione Coral Veita. Your parent's memories were washed and powers drained, when they were in there late 20's when you were only 3, and sent into the muggle world with fake memories. Your parents were very strong wizards and the whole Wizarding world had looked for them when they disappeared during the first war with Voldemort. You are not a muggle born; actually your family heritage rivals even the Malfoy's. I believe this is something you should know now, you also have a concealment spell on your outer appearance as well because your parents didn't want you to be recognized by their enemys when you eventually returned to the world you were born into, it is strong and almost undetectable but I know you can remove it if you so choose. You shall be known by which ever name you feel okay with when you and the rest of last year's 7th year's come back to finish you magical training._

_I am looking forward to seeing you this school year,_

_Ps. You are Head Girl, meet in the heads cabin when you arrive on the train. Your friends have been notified of your true heritage so that you shall not have to explain it to them. If you choose to tell any others, that is your choice._

_Your old professor and now head mistress, McGonagall."_

'Hermione Coral Veita?' I thought. Instantly I knew this was true. That is my name.

Walking over to the full size mirror in my bed room I took in my long now only slightly bushy chestnut hair, matching eyes, and semi pretty body. I was wearing my normal jogging outfit, a slightly big white tank top with again slightly big black short shorts.

'This is the body I grew up with but it was fake…I want to be who I really am.' With that said I reached down and pulled my want out of my boot.

"Resatiace" I said pointing my wand at the mirror as I said the spell.

I closed my eyes as my body started to glow to brightly for me to look. I felt as my body stretched, my legs getting longer and stomach leaner.

Opening my eyes I gapped at the mirror.

In the mirror was a girl of maybe 5'6, not a freckle or blemish on her face, straight chestnut hair that went to mid back, deep piercing blue eyes, straight nose, plump lips, and yet the same heart shaped face. The shorts which were slightly to big now fit snugly and the shirt was very tight around the chest, my C cup chest was now a D cup, lucky I was wearing a sports bra.

All in all, the only major differences were, I was taller (by one inch!) I now have blue eyes, straight hair, no freckles, slightly bigger lips, and bigger boobs. Yet I still looked like me…kinda.

"This is me." I said. I now looked much more like my parents since certain qualities I hadn't gotten.

I am slightly agitated that McGonagall went around me and told people of my true self but I am also glad that I don't have to explain it all.

**OK first chapter done. Okay this is my first fan fiction I have written in a while. For many reasons, I will try to update as often as I can but I am going through some family problems and its hard. If I made any mistakes blame my spell check! And plus I don't have a beta…unless one of you**_** AWESOME**_** readers want to be my beta *winks to YOU* and ya…OH okay so my other fan fics are on an Anime called Inuyasha. If you don't know what anime is I don't know why, any way if you like Hermione /Draco couples then I can tell you, you shall like Kagome/Sesshomaru. Although I suggest you watch the series first otherwise it wont make ANY sense… OH AM I RAMBELING! SORRY! Anyway please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry potter: Hermione G. and Draco M.

**This is my first Harry Potter fanfic! DO NOT FLAME ME PLEASE! Every spell that you don't recognize it isn't because you forgot it, it's because I am making most of them up. Just clearing that up….yeah so let's get to it!**

Opening my eyes I gapped at the mirror.

In the mirror was a girl of maybe 5'6, not a freckle or blemish on her face, straight chestnut hair that went to mid back, deep piercing blue eyes, straight nose, plump lips, and yet the same heart shaped face. The shorts which were slightly to big now fit snugly and the shirt was very tight around the chest, my C cup chest was now a D cup, lucky I was wearing a sports bra.

All in all, the only major differences were, I was taller (by one inch!) I now have blue eyes, straight hair, no freckles, slightly bigger lips, and bigger boobs. Yet I still looked like me…kinda.

"This is me." I said. I now looked much more like my parents since certain qualities I hadn't gotten.

I am slightly agitated that McGonagall went around me and told people of my true self but I am also glad that I don't have to explain it all.

**Now! Hermione's POV**

I pulled my jacket tight to me as I walked through Kings Station, heading to 9¾. I looked around at my fellow students. All of them pushing cart full of supplies.

'You would think that at least the 7th years would be smart enough to shrink there supplies like I did.' I thought as I passed through the barrier.

"Isn't that Hermione Granger?" I heard as I passed by some students.

Quickly getting onto the Hogwarts express I headed to the heads cabin. Just before I entered the cabin I heard a girl yell.

"HEY WATCH OUT!" a girl yelled as a HUGE hawk came straight at me.

Before I could move out of the way I felt myself being pushed up against the wall as the hawk flew through the corridor.

I looked straight into the rock hard chest of the person who saved me from the hawk. I looked up to see a boy…no a man with platinum blond hair and piercing icy blue eyes…Draco Malfoy.

"Granger, you really should watch yourself, it wouldn't be good to get hurt before we even get to school." He teased as he let go of me and took a step back.

'WOW' I thought. He looked really good. He no longer had the stoic look on his face and he was hot….WAIT THIS IS MALFOY.

"Uh…yea…Um…Thanks Malfoy…" I said stepping away from the wall as well and stepping into the heads cabin.

"So you are the other head…should have guessed. Being you and all." He said following me in and sitting across from me.

"What do you mean by that!" I snapped.

"Hey, don't take that the wrong way Granger, I only meant that you study a lot and get the highest OWLs Hogwarts has seen in years besides my own." He said.

"How-"

"Weasley tried to rub it in my face in 5th year."

"Bloody hell, Ron can't keep his mouth shut" I mumbled.

"I didn't even know you cursed Granger." Malfoy said shocked.

"Oh shut up, Malfoy, there is a lot you don't know about me."

**Draco's POV**

Just then the train started to move. I looked at her…she looked different but I couldn't place it.

"So…how was your summer Malfoy?" I raised an eyebrow, "well we might as well try to get along, the past is the past."

"I suppose…" I said knowing that if I had to spend a year with granger, and I want to prove I am not the same as I was so… might as well start now, "It was boring really…my father is in Azkaban and my mother got into some club called WCK or Witch's craft klub…don't ask me…so I practically read books all summer…what about you granger…spend your summer with your family?" I asked.

I was surprised when she turned her head from me her hair hiding her face from me.

"Granger?" I asked "What's wrong" I asked truly curious.

"N-No I didn't spend the summer with my family..." her voice cracked.

"Granger?" I asked worried now, granger was never one to show her pain. No matter how much I had "Hated" her I knew this.

"I…" then she stopped.

"Granger, we are to work together you must trust me." I said slowly.

"They…My parents were k-Killed…W-While I was visiting Ron and Harry at the beginning of the summer a few death eaters came to my house looking for me…I wasn't there so…they settled for them…if I was there…they wouldn't have died…" she sobbed still looking away from me.

'They killed her family…'

"Who else knows this?" I asked her grabbing her chin and making me face her.

"McGonagall…" she said.

"Only?" I asked.

She nodded then looked at me.

"Why do you care Malfoy?"

"I am not the same. You said yourself we are to get along, but we are also to help each other, and I can't help you if I don't know what is wrong." I said letting go of her chin.

"If so then there is something else you should know." She whispered.

"What?"

"Resatiace" she said.

Suddenly her hair got longer and straighter, her gray jacket tightened around her chest, she seemed to get a little taller but the main difference was the piercing deep blue eyes.

"My name isn't Hermione Granger…its Hermione Coral Veita…" she said "I found out a few weeks after my parents died…I have had a concealment spell on me since I was very young, which is why no one knew it was there. I am not a muggle born…you know what it will be easier if you read this." She said taking a letter with a broken Hogwarts seal on it and handing it to me.

After reading it I looked up at her with wide eyes.

"I was surprised too…I wonder if she mentioned your name as a way to hint that you were head boy" she said, by now the only evidence that she was crying was the red marks around her eyes.

"Well…I guess I can't call you Granger any more can I?" I joked lightly.

"Well you can…I mean I don't expect people to believe me, since I don't think I will fully get rid of the concealment till we are out of Hogwarts."

"No, this is who you are G- Hermione, so you shall stay in this form. It shall be easier if you explain it now because it shall be harder to explain to people when you try to work for the ministry."

"I- Okay Mal-Draco, since you shall call me by first name, you are right."

"Yes I am, now we are close to school now, we must change into our robes."

"Yes…" I said.

Soon we were both into our robes and we pulled up to my other home…Hogwarts.

**Yea the only reason this is up so soon is I am not tired …Even though it is 1:43 am…But i might only be awake because of the Monsters i had...and I needed something to do so yay CHAPTER 2! R&R Please! No flames…but if you want to have some constructive criticism then I will accept it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry potter: Hermione G. and Draco M.

**This is my first Harry Potter **_**fan**_**fic! DO NOT FLAME ME PLEASE! Every spell that you don't recognize it isn't because you forgot it, it's because I am making most of them up. Just clearing that up….yeah so let's get to it!**

**Oh forgot to mention, Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron and more are 18 and 19!**

_**BEFORE**_

"I- Okay Mal-Draco, since you shall call me by first name, you are right."

"Yes I am, now we are close to school now, we must change into our robes."

"Yes…" I said.

Soon we were both into our robes and we pulled closer to my other home…Hogwarts.

_**NOW!**_

"Uh…Draco…thank you…I never would have guessed that you would be the first student to know my secret…but…Is it weird that I am glad that you are the one who did just that." Hermione said to me as She put the concealment spell back on her.

I looked at her, "Well no, because it shows that you trust me in a way…trust is something me must have this year to work together."

She smiled at me. "Hey…I am going to go look for Ron a-"

For some reason Jealousy roared through me at the mention of his name…

"Just go to your boyfriend." I said turning from her.

"What are you…Ron isn't my boyfriend!" she snapped. "God we "Dated" for a while but we broke it off."

'Huh? Wasn't she dating the weasel?' "I thought…."

"You know what…don't think anything Malfoy!" she hissed standing and turning on her heal.

"Wait!" I said grabbing her wrist "Sorry, I assumed you were dating him."

"Done assume things about me…Draco…He is dating Lavender anyway and if you had let me finish I would have said Ron _**and**_ Harry. They are my best friends." She said sitting back down.

'God…stupid jealousy…why am I even jealous?' I asked myself a few minutes later.

"Well come on Hermione. We must go make sure everyone is in there robes." I said standing up and reaching out my hand to her.

"Why, aren't we a gentleman?" She said taking my hand.

Suddenly the train jerked violently and she fell into me. I wrapped my arms instinctively around her as we fell to the ground.

**Hermione's POV**

I gasped as we fell to the ground.

"Oww…oh are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah…you?"

"Been better." He said. I looked at him to see a cut on his fore head.

"Oh…let me heal that!" I said sitting up making his arms fall low on my waist as I practically straddling him.

Pulling out my wand I, "Iyasu"

Unlike most healing spells the blood that came out of the wound (and the little bit in his hair) went into the air and back into the wound before it healed.

Getting off of him and helping him up.

**Draco's POV**

"What type of spell was that?" I asked her.

"Oh…well, as you know, different cultures have different ways of handling things. That spell is from the Japanese culture, literally meaning Heal. Instead of just healing an open wound it also puts the blood you lost back into your body. I like it better than most of our healing spells because of this."

'A Japanese spell' "Why do you know such a spell…how did you know it?"

"Oh…well…I like other cultures, especially the Japanese culture. So a couple of weeks ago when I was bored I looked up some of their spells, including this spell."

I nodded at her reasoning.

"Now…where were we, ah yeah lets go check the cabins," Hermione said. "because we will be getting off the train soon."

"Yeah" I said.

**30 minutes later.**

After getting off the horse-less driven carriages we came to the literal front step of Hogwarts: School of Witch craft and Wizardry.

"Home." I said taking in the castle that I have known for seven years of my life.

McGonagall then walked out of said doors and nodded to Draco and I before turning to the first years.

"First year students, follow me!" McGonagall said nodding to me and Draco to lead everyone else into the great hall.

"Suru" (A/ I don't remember what it was really called…sue me…actually please don't do that!) I whispered pressing my want to my neck amplifying my voice above that of the hundreds of students. "Students of years 2-7 please follow us"

"Wow, Hermione, I didn't know you knew that spell." Draco said from beside me. "Isn't that the spell the announcers at quidditch tournaments use?"

"Yeah…I just picked that one up recently." I said back to him as we lead the students after McGonagall.

After getting there she went up and stood in front of the stool with the famous sorting hat upon it. And everyone besides the first years sat down at their respectful house tables…besides us as we went up and sat in the two heads seat at the far right of the teachers tables were we were to sit during big events.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. First years, please come up when I call your name please come and sit upon the stool." McGonagall said doing the job she had always had even though she didn't have to being head mistress and all.

"James Asher." A boy with dirty blond hair came up; she placed the sorting hat upon his head.

"Hmm…Why you have an interesting mind…cunning and brave…sly…Slytherin!" the sorting hat said and the whole Slytherin table cheered at the new house mate.

The rest if the sorting went fast. Finally everyone was sorted and McGonagall stood up. I know I am no Dumbledore. But I hope I am a good head for you, oh and I shall be teaching DADA this year. We also have a new teacher who is replacing me as your Transfiguration teacher, Miss Wilber…She is also the new head of house and is replacing Madam Hooch as both coach and teacher of Quidditch, please respect her. She is 27 and although she didn't attend Hogwarts to learn magic she knows are ways well." McGonagall nodded for her to speak.

I looked over to the new teacher. She has long Auburn hair that cascades down her back, sharp, deep light brown eyes that were almost the color of her hair.

"Hello, my name is Samantha Wilber, Please call me Samantha or even Sam, because I am too young to go by Miss. No matter what Minerva says. No offense Minerva. I am glad to be here at Hogwarts…I am from America so YES I DO sound different than most of you." She finished with a smile.

"Okay with that said. Lets eat." McGonagall said and clapped her hand together. Food filled our plates.

"I think I am going to like this new teacher." I said to Draco as I started to eat.

"I agree…she is…different than most teachers." He said to me.

I went up to McGonagall right before people started to leave.

"Um…Professor?"

"Yes…Miss. Granger?"

"It's about that…I was thinking about it and…I decided that I might as well come out and say it to the whole school…may I…make that announcement now?"

She smiled at me. "Yes of course miss Veita."

"Everyone please pay attention!" McGonagall said causing the whole school to look up at me.

"Um…Hello…Most of you know me as Hermione Granger but I found out recently that that was not my name. My name is Hermione Coral Veita…" I said to the crowd.

Everything was silent till a 7th year girl Slytherin stood up.

"You are lying, the Veita's disappeared years ago! Plus they are _**Pure**_ bloods unlike you"

I flinch and glance at Draco who mouthed "Release the spell" to me.

"This is my proof. I have been under a concealment spell since I was three. Resatiace"

My body glowed for a minute before I stood in my true form.

Gasps came from both behind me where the teachers sat and in front of me where the students sat.

**Draco's POV**

I smirked at the reactions of the school. She was even more beautiful now.

"I just wanted to clear that up. I am still me though!" Hermione said sitting down next to me. **Everyone **in the room (A/ including the teachers, harry, and Ron who _**KNEW**_ of her concealment) stared in awe at her.

"They are staring aren't they?" she said half hiding behind me to block people form looking at her.

"Yes. But hey, you are no longer a human buck beak." I joked. "It's amazing!"

"Hey!" she smiled hitting me lightly on the shoulder.

"You looked and look fine. They are just in shock." I said rubbing my shoulder in fake pain.

"Thank you." She her smile got wider and I inwardly smirked at being able to get her to smile like that.

**McGonagall's POV**

I smiled as the former enemies got along like best friends.

'Good I made the right choice!' I thought to myself and then I turn to the new teacher who happens to be my adventurous, out spoken, and stubborn, great niece. She was a perfect teacher for quidditch and would keep those Gryffindor's in place.

**Ron's POV**

I looked at Hermione.

'WOW…I can't believe I broke up with her!' i thought looking at her.

I watched in surprise as she went to Malfoy and halfway hid behind him. He said something and she hit him in the arm with a smile on her face.

Jealousy coursed through me and I felt my hate for Draco Malfoy rise.

"Hey when did they start to get Friendly?" I asked harry and Ginny who were looking just as disbelieving at the too.

"I have no Clue" harry said just as McGonagall said for everyone to go to their dorms.

I watched as Malfoy and Hermione went a totally different direction than both of their houses and again jealousy coursed through me at the thought that it would only be Hermione and** him** in one dorm together.

**Chapter 3 baby! Now it Truly begins!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OKKKKK _^_^;_ I AM SOOOOOO SORRRRYYYYYYYY for those who have wanted me to update…I write so many stories I forget about the ones I have already written (thought the ones I do write end up being deleted because of my ass of a brother…..boys I swear…and if you are a guy DON'T take offence please! Thanks *cute smile*) so here is Hermione C Veita chapter 4!** **_(_****_ಠ_›_****_ಠ)_ lol found this and needed to post it…Oh and I forgot one thing…FRED, SNAPE, TONKS, AND REMUS are not dead!**

_I watched in surprise as she went to Malfoy and halfway hid behind him. He then said something and she hit him in the arm with a smile on her face._

_Jealousy coursed through me and I felt my hate for Draco Malfoy rise._

_"Hey when did they start to get Friendly?" I spat/asked harry and Ginny who were looking just as disbelieving at the too._

_"I have no Clue" harry said just as McGonagall said for everyone to go to their dorms._

_I watched as Malfoy and Hermione went a totally different direction than both of their houses and again, jealousy coursed through me at the thought that it would only be Hermione and him in one dorm together._

_**Now**_

I felt the weasel's glare as I walked out of the dining hall with Hermione by my side.

"So Hermione, why are you not dating the weasel?" I turned to Draco as we walked towards our new common room.

"Hey don't call him that because technically weasels are related to ferrets."

"There is no way I am related to weasel-y," I laughed slightly as he caught himself.

"Wow, Draco; but really it is because we drifted apart so to speak, I dated him because I thought I liked him that way and everyone thought we were a good couple, but then I realized we weren't but apparently he broke up with me because and I quote "Hermione, you are pretty and all…but there are prettier girls and I'd rather have you as a friend anyway," to say the least I was mad and then realized that there was better guys, that's pretty much it…"

"Bet he is regretting that now," I blushed slightly at his comment.

"Uh…thank you?" I said stopping in front of a portrait of a man and I woman, I found it slightly funny that the man had platinum blond hair and Slytherin colors on and that the girl had dark brown hair and was wearing Gryffindor colors; they were talking like old friends.

"So…we get to make up our own password…what do you want it to be?" Hermione said turning to me as we walked up the stairs to the seventh floor.

"I don't know…what would you do….nothing too normal…we need something unique so we wont have random people walking in."

"Well maybe So yujin, meaning unlikely friends."

"So yujin..., very unusual I like it." I said and it was true, I did like it, and I like the meaning...it worked for us...being 'friends' and having to work together this year.

The portrait swung open to reveal a beautiful common room, decorated in both Slytherin and Gryffindor colors. The common room was on a corner of the school.

**Hermione's POV**

The carpet was a nice dark green while the walls we a silver white, the couches were a gold-ish color, yet wasn't overly bright while the fireplace was surrounded by red brick and the coffee and side tables were a deep red wood. The whole right and left walls of the room was made of glass _(or so it seemed) _and it had a great view of the quidditch field and the forbidden forest and there was a dining room table _(though there was no kitchen so I guess it was there for if we needed to have a place to relax and do work or if we just didn't want to go to dinner and called one of the house elves?)_ with four chairs looking out at the view, on the other side of the room around the fire place was two chairs sitting in front of the fire place which had two book shelves on either side and they were as tall as the ceiling. Branching off on each side of the room was two doors one on the right one on the left which I guessed was our rooms with a conjoining bathroom, which was behind the fire place.

"WOW!" I whispered taking in the amazingness of the room.

"My thoughts exactly," Draco said looking around the room.

I walked up to the wall that looked like it was made of glass, pressing my hand to it.

"Wow, this is a window spell, it allows one to see out of a wall without someone able to look through it on the other side and it can allow a wall to open to allow private owls or anything else the person behind it wishes…"

"Wow, you do know everything don't you?" Draco asked, though he said it nicely.

"I like to know all I can about anything I can; if I hadn't Harry and Ron would have died in our very first year and every year afterwards. Its helped me and I find knowing a lot and not using all of your knowledge is better than knowing very little and getting hurt or worse for not knowing what was needed."

"I never thought of it that way."

"Of course, no one ever does; that's just the way I have always thought because when I was five I read a book on SPR that I found in my dad's office; one day about three months later a boy at my school had started to choke and there was no one else around but me and a few other young kids who didn't know what to do. I had gone on what I remembered and saved him. Because of that I always liked to know more than needed because you never know when it will be needed," I said shrugging, "It's helped me loads of times since."

"I would expect so, being you had to deal with Potter and Weasley."

"Draco, be nice."

"I am," he defended "I am not calling them by their first name because I don't know them, but I am not making fun of them, though it is always fun to get Weasley's goat."

"Fine, I guess I understand that…and Ron is still my friend, even though he is a major git I can throw away seven years of friend ship just because he didn't think I looked pretty enough."

"Whatever, I am going to go check out my room I suggest you check out yours?" he said heading for the left door "And I hope the one I am entering is the right one."

I nodded walking towards mine. Entering it I was reminded of the Gryffindor common room, just not in the "I am attacking you with our colors, watch your eyes" kind of way. The walls were white but the drapes around the large open window were a deep gold color, and the carpet was a deep burgundy, there was a small desk on the left side of the room next to the window and a smallish book shelf next to it. There was a grand bed to the right of the room; the frame was made of what I assumed to be rose wood and it had veil like drapes attached to the two end posts. There was a medium sized dresser to the very left of the room beside the night stand next to my bed. There was a little desk huddled into the very left front corner with a small magical lamp on it. In the middle left wall of the room was a door to what I assumed to be the conjoined bathroom.

"Wow!" I said "I will edit some of it though."

**Draco's POV**

I pulled the door open and smiled at the room. The room just like the common room had a deep emerald green carpet and silvery walls. My bed was to the very left of the room, it seemed to be made of a hard dark wood I assumed to be oak and it had thin veil drapes on the front post. Besides that was a nightstand made of the same dark wood and a dresser. Across the room from the dresser was a small desk and beside that on the right side or the room was a small book shelf. To the very right of my room was the door to the conjoining bath room.

"Wow," I said and noticed I said it in time with a certain Gryffindor, 'I guess we are more alike than we originally thought?'

**OK here it is…I don't know why but I had a total writers block on this story for months but I am over it for now ( i think)…NEXT CHAPTER: how are people going to react to the lifelong enemies becoming friends? How will Harry and Ginny take it? What of Ron?**


End file.
